Fraises et Chantilly
by Blondinette
Summary: Depuis qu'il était jeune, Itachi avait toujours aimer embêter son frère Sasuke. Surtout quand ça pouvait lui procurer tant de plaisir… Lemon incestieux…
1. J'aime embêter Sasuke

Titre : Fraises et chantilly

Auteur : Blondinette

Disclamers : Les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : Ita/Sasu

PS : je vous préviens vous ne verrez plus les fraises de la même façon…

Age : Itachi 19 Sasuke 15

* * *

Depuis qu'il était jeune, Itachi avait toujours aimer embêter son frère Sasuke. Il aimait beaucoup la petite moue boudeuse ou suppliante qu'il lui offrait et les petites batailles inutiles qu'il déclanchait et se résolvait avec une pichenette accompagné d'un rougissement.

Il y avait trente-six mille manières pour Itachi de taquiner son petit frère. Mais la façon qu'il préférait, et qui ne ratait jamais ,consistait simplement à manger un plat de fraise recouvert de chantilly, devant lui, sans lui en donner.

* * *

Itachi, était allonge sur son lit, dans sa chambre au premier. Il savait que son frère n'allait pas tarder a passer devant sa chambre et venir l'informer qu'il était rentré. Alors il avait préparé un assiette de sa gourmandise préféré. Il en pris une entre ses doigts, la trempa dans la chantilly avant d'en sucer la crème au moment ou son cadet entra dans la pièce.

Il pouvait sentir les deux yeux brûlant de désire sur le fruit qu'il fit glisser doucement entre ses lèvres avant d'un croquer l'extrémité tout un poussant un gémissement de bonheur.

Voyant sur frère ouvrit la bouche pour en demander quelques une il dit : "Désolé Sasu, mais elles sont à moi et je n'ai pas vraiment… mais vraiment pas… envie de les partager." Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Maiiiiiiiiiiiis, allez! S'il te pliat!! 'Tachi! Soit pas égoïste!" supplia Sasuke.

"Désolé, mais c'est non."

L'espièglerie commençait à venir. Itachi prit un petit morceau de chantilly sur le doigt et le suça avec application tout en regardant son Sasuke. Il en repris et passa délicatement sur sa langue pour venir laper, de le reprendre dans sa bouche et de sourire de façon innocente (pas tant que ça à mon avis) à son frère

Mais alors pas du tout content, Sasuke s'était rapproché et monta à quatre pattes sur celui de son frère pour venir lui prendre ses fraises. Itachi le regardant menaçant et Sasuke tandis sa main vers l'assiette sans y prêter attention.

Itachi prit son assiette et la mit derrière son dos. Sasuke essaya de la lui prendre mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire été amuser profondément Itachi.

" Nii-saaan, je veux une fraise!"

"Nan, nan et nan! Tu n'en aura pas! "

Itachi continua à le faire tourner en bourrique, en mangeant une autre fraise devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids sur sa bouche qui le fit taire.

Sasuke boudait mais n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser son frère garder les fraises. N'ayant pas trouvé d'autre solution, Sasu avait appuyé ses levres sur les siennes. Il essayait de déloger la fraise de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Mais Itachi aimait bien embêter son frère et voulu faire durer ce "jeu" autant de temps qu'il le pourrait. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, le maintenant ainsi dans une position stable.

Sasuke gémit doucement quand leurs langues se mirent à lutter. A plusieurs reprises, il failli s'emparer de la fraise, mais son aîné était sournois, il la reprenait toujours au dernier moment. Bientôt Sasuke arrêta de se battre et commença à laisser son frère décider de tout,voulant juste profiter du goût fraise chantilly qui découvrait sur la langue de son grand frère. Leur bataille se transforma aussitôt en un baiser intime.

Oh oui, Itachi aimait vraiment taquiner son frère.

Une fois, le baiser fini Itachi, accepta de partager ses fraises, il les prenaient et les coincés entre ses dents de façon à ce que Sasuke doive coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour mordre un morceau. Pour Itachi elles étaient bien meilleurs ainsi.

Une fois l'assiette fini, restait juste la chantilly. Itachi en lit sur son doigt et le tendit a son frère qui le suça de manière très ordonné pour n'en laissait aucune trace finissant par des petites lapés. Il s'en mit un peu sur le coin de la bouche, mais avant de pouvoir la récupéré avec sa langue il sentit celle de son frère léchant la crème.

" Pour moi, Nii-san il n'y a rien de meilleur que ça… "

" Moi, je connais quelque chose qui lui ressemble mais en bien meilleur"

" Ah oui ? Et quoi ? "

" Tu es trop jeune pour que je te montre "

" Allez, Nii-san je le dirais à personne… Si te plait " Lui demanda Sasuke en lui faisant une bouille Kawaii No Jutsu.

Une main fine attrapa le menton du plus jeune et lui releva la tête, il se perdit dans les orbes d'onyx lui faisant face tandis que le plus âgé caressait son nez avec le sien. Sasuke ferma les yeux, un sourire naissant prenant place sur son visage. Ce dernier finit par loger son visage dans le creux du cou de l'aîné qui en profita pour poser des baisers papillons sur le front du plus jeune.

" Si tu veux que je te montre faudra aller jusqu'à bout… Pas question d'arrêter " le préviens Itachi.

Le plus âgé rapprocha son bassin du sien. Torse contre torse, les deux garçons continuaient de s'observer, l'un semblant attendre quelque chose sans oser braver l'interdit, l'autre attendant que son frère lui montre.

Sasuke nota que son frère le fixait avec... était-ce vraiment du désir? Il n'osa pas s'y arrêter et continua d'essayer de se couvrir. Itachi avança rapidement vers lui et lui saisit les poignets et les éloigna.

"Ita-Itachi?"

"Magnifique." Murmura l'aîné dans son oreille. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent quand il fut poussé en arrière, ses bras au dessus de lui.

"Que-Que fais tu?"

"Je te montre" Murmura Itachi baissant ses bras et les faisant glisser le long d'une cuisse

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas?" Demanda le plus jeune avec sa respiration erratique depuis que la main était allée encore plus haut.

"Humm. Pour pouvoir goûter a _ça_, il faut commencer ainsi…"

"Vrai-Vraiment?"

"Oui. Et c'est tellement... meilleur que la chantilly" précisa le plus vieux (pas si vieux que ça) sa voix rendue rauque.

Le plus jeune frémit, les doigts agiles de l'autre lui frôlaient les flans. Les pouces du grand brun tracèrent des cercles sur la peau des hanches, et Itachi profita de l'instant d'embarras de Sasuke pour caler sa tête au creux du cou du plus jeune, caressant la peau de sa joue de la sienne au passage.

Son frère était si doux, Sasuke ne savait quoi faire… Il savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il se laissait faire…

Les yeux de Sasuke était dilatés par le plaisir pendant que la main continuait son ascension. Elle était extrêmement proche de l'endroit où elle devait être. Mais Itachi ne devait rien précipiter s'il ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant présent.

De toute façon dans la situation actuelle il ne pourrait pas. Il leva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux onix de son vis à vis, puis il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment. L'aîné se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser et continua l'exploration du corps et de la bouche du brun en dessous de lui.

Sasuke souleva ses bras et les noua autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près. Alors il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la langue d'Ita s'y faufiler. Aussitôt la langue d'Itachi pris possession de la cavité brûlante. Il explora chaque recoin et chaque faille en combattant la langue hésitante de son amour.

Pendant que le baiser faisait rage, les mains du génie brun atteignirent leur destination en s'enroulant autour de la hampe. Ce dernier gémit et poussa ses hanches en avant pendant qu'Itachi caressait une érection fièrement dressée. Sasuke gémit sous les caresses attentionnées de son aîné.

Itachi retira sa bouche et gloussa.

"Trouves-tu ça bon?"

"Ouiiiii", ronronna Sasuke.

Je peux te faire te sentir encore mieux. Susurra doucement Itachi, cognant le pénis de Sauke contre sa main et lui suçant le cou, laissant une marque. En gardant son mouvement de main, il glissa son autre main sous les fesses du petit brun pour atteindre son entrée. A l'aide d'un jutsu (sûrement inventé par Jiraya) fit entrer un doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de son anus.

Le plus jeune haleta sous l'intrusion et ferma les yeux tout en serrant les poings à cause de la douleur.

"Hann! 'Tachi!"

"Shhh. Détends toi!" Chuchota-t-il insérant son doigt plus profondément et ralentissant son autre main, ne voulant pas que son jeune frère vienne trop tôt.

Sasuke gémit de frustration quand la main ralentit. Sasuke trouvait que ça faisait mal, mais pas assez pour être vraiment douloureux, mais c'était inconfortable. Tout à coup un point de son anatomie lui fit ressentir un énorme plaisir et il cria de satisfaction.

Itachi fit un large sourire triomphant, "ha enfin trouvé", pensa-t-il, il gémit presque en voyant l'expression de pur plaisir sur le visage de son double. Il voulait en voir plus, donc il commença à bouger ses deux mains en même temps.

"Han. Han. 'Tachi! Hummm. Aniki…" Haleta Sasuke sous l'effet du plaisir.

"Viens pour moi petit frère", souffla-t-il lui enfonçant un deuxième doigt tout en caressant cet endroit si bon et si sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

"Haaaaa. Ah. Ah." La tête de Sasuke retomba en arrière et il poussa un cri d'extase pur en venant dans la main de son frangin.

"N'est pas meilleur?" Demanda-t-il en glissant un de ses doigts, recouvert du plaisir du plus jeune, à l'intérieur de la bouche de son petit frère.

"C'est amer, pas désagréable.. Mais je préfère la façon dont on l'obtient…" ronronna Sasuke fermant ses yeux dans un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son frère ai fait _ça_… Mais lon de s'en plaindre, loin de lui cette idée. Une paire de lèvre possessive partit à la rencontre des siennes et il entrouvrit paresseusement les lèvres.

Itachi allait se retirer. Mais son frère raffermit sa prise autour de son cou "Nan, plus."

"Sasu-"

"S'il te plaît. Je veux que tu me touches."

"Je viens de le faire."

"Non pas comme ça... je te veux en moi."

"Je ne pense pas- On aurait pas du faire ça Sasuke…" Dit Itachi en s'éloignant à regret de son frère, essayant de se retenir. Il voulait tellement le prendre mais de un, il ne voulait pas le blesser, et de deux, il ne pensait pas que son frère soit prêt et comprenne vraiment tout.

"Itachi s'il te plaît. Fais moi l'amour. Rien qu'une fois" Supplia le plus jeune.

Les bonnes résolutions d'Itachi se brisèrent sous la voix qu'il utilisa et il n'eut d'autres choix que de se soumettre.

Fin


	2. Le lemon

Suite au reviews (et surtout ma chieuse de voisine et au cours soporifiques d'anglais) j'ai écris le Lemon que vous attendiez

**/précédemment/**

Itachi allait se retirer. Mais son frère raffermit sa prise autour de son cou "Nan, plus."

"Sasu-"

"S'il te plaît. Je veux que tu me touches."

"Je viens de le faire."

"Non pas comme ça... je te veux en moi."

"Je ne pense pas- On aurait pas du faire ça Sasuke…" Dit Itachi en s'éloignant à regret de son frère, essayant de se retenir. Il voulait tellement le prendre mais de un, il ne voulait pas le blesser, et de deux, il ne pensait pas que son frère soit prêt et comprenne vraiment tout.

"Itachi s'il te plaît. Fais moi l'amour. Rien qu'une fois" Supplia le plus jeune.

Les bonnes résolutions d'Itachi se brisèrent sous la voix qu'il utilisa et il n'eut d'autres choix que de se soumettre.

**/maintenant/**

« Itachi… je… » Souffla Sasuke, les joues rougies et la voix hachée par son plaisir ressentit précédemment.

Itachi lui intima le silence, le fit asseoir sur lui et lui retira son chandail doucement en le fixant dans les yeux. Son petit frère tremblait d'anticipation. Il n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter.

Itachi l'embrassa chastement au début puis plus passionnément. Il le caressait tantôt doucement tantôt plus fougueusement attisant son désir. Son aîné ne voulait pas que la première fois de son amour se passe à la va vite. Il voulait qu'il se souvienne toujours de ce jour, qu'il se souvienne des sensations qu'il faisait et ferait naître en lui, sur lui…

Sasuke ne savait même plus comment ils avaient atterris dans cette chambre, au milieu de ces draps frais - où son frère était en train de lui faire tant de choses merveilleusement délicieuses- , ni comment il s'était retrouvait Allongé sur le ventre, nu, son sexe douloureusement tendu frottant douloureusement contre le drap. Il s'offrait sans pudeur aux regards et aux caresses de son presque amant, gémissant sourdement à tous ces attouchements divins

Le plus âgé admira un instant le spectacle de ce corps alanguis, s'offrant sans retenue, se tordant sous ses mains…

Il agrippa doucement les hanches du brun, l'invitant à se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui.  
Son jeune frère obtempéra, frissonnant légèrement quant il senti le souffle de son amant glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de se glisser plus bas…

Sasuke ouvrit grands les yeux sous l'effet de la caresse, ne réussissant même plus à hurler son plaisir tant la sensation était forte. Une langue taquine venait de pénétrer en lui, allumant un brasier dans ses veines, au creux de ses reins…et ses mains qu'il sentait partout, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, massant ses testicules, remontant le long de ses fesses, glissant un doigts, deux….puis cette langue à nouveau….

C'était trop, trop parfait……douloureux tellement son désir était exacerbé, jouissif de savoir que rien n'avait réellement commencé,son frère le torturait aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Une main glissa le long de son sexe lui arrachant un geignement de plaisir, décuplant son désir avide de sentir son frère plus intimement

"Ita" Murmura-il entre deux gémissement en écartant les cuisses, l'invitant à le prendre, s'offrant avec impudeur.

Il le voulait, voulait son frère en lui…

L'envie affolante, ou plutôt le besoin d'être pénétré, d'être à lui, de le sentir en lui, de se sentir à lui et ainsi calmer la douleur qui lui taraudait le cœur le faisait se sentir si seul, si incomplet, si vide.

Le dénommait Ita se retint de l'empaler, de se glisser sans douceur dans cette chaleur pour assouvir ce besoin quasi bestial qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il savait parfaitement que son frère voulait se sentir aimer, important, unique alors il se retenait, le chérissait, le cajolait en embrassant et caressant chaque parcelle de peau offerte à sa vue.

Les reins en feu de le voir dans cette position de soumission, le suppliant de prendre ; il se força à le préparer encore quelques instants, glissant un troisième doigt, poussant plus profond, étirant cette chair sensible et étroite, arrachant cri de plaisir et de frustration à son compagnon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke avait plaqué Itachi sur le matelas, le chevauchant. Son regard noir brûlait de désir, d'un besoin que seul son frère pourrait assouvir. Ce dernier parvenait difficilement à respirer et à ne pas hurler de plaisir sous ce regard et ses mains incendiaires. Itachi fini par caresser doucement les fesses de son amant le positionnant correctement avant de le sentir s'empaler doucement le faisant entrer dans ce fourreau étroit.

Sasuke gémit de douleur autant que de plaisir, alors qu'Itachi progressait en lui, les reins en feu. Il voyait bien les efforts que son aîné faisaient en dominant ses pulsions pour ne pas l'empaler durement, s'enfouir en lui d'un violent coup de rein.

Les reins arqués, le corps en sueur, le plus âgé s'immobilisa quelques minutes se laissant le temps à son frère de s'habituer à la présence en lui, contemplant le corps fin mais musclé qui tremblait de plaisir sous lui.

Dieu. Bon, c'était tout simplement trop bon

Il se releva lentement, avant de revenir alors que son compagnon sous lui venait de lui donner un léger coup de rein

Le brun gémit, écartant un peu plus les jambes invitant son frère à moins de douceur.  
Celui-ci s'assit, lui saisit les hanches et l'enfonça plus profondément avant de le prendre dans un mouvement lent appréciant de sentir cette chair, étroite, chaude, vierge l'accueillir, le serrer ; savourant cette pression sur son sexe.

Il prit plaisir à jouir de chaque coup de rein, allant lentement, exacerbant le plaisir de son amant, l'amenant doucement à la limite de l'orgasme, sans jamais lui la faire franchir. Il fallait que ce soit parfait.

Sasuke s'agitait, gémissant, suppliant ou ordonnant de le prendre plus fort.

Itachi donna encore un coup de rein avant de quitter son amant l'allongeant sur le dos. Il sourit devant le regard quasiment haineux qu'il reçu de son frère plus que frustré.

« Je veux te voir jouir » Murmura t'il à son oreille avant de saisir son sexe douloureusement tendu, commençant un doux massage. « Viens pour moi, p'tit frère ! »

Les yeux de son amant s'obscurcirent de plaisir et il écarta les cuisses, soupirant de plaisir quand Itachi se glissa à nouveau en lui, appréciant le frottement de son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, ces mains qui le touchaient, le caressaient, le rendaient littéralement fou.

L'aîné glissa ses mains sous ses reins, attirant le corps plus contre lui, modifiant légèrement l'angle de sa pénétration, avant de donner un léger coup de rein.

Le brun agrippa les draps, son corps s'arquant, laissant son amant pénétrer plus loin en lui, atteindre de nouveau sa prostate alors qu'une onde de plaisir le crucifiait littéralement.

Itachi contempla ce corps diapré de sueur, ces lèvres si tentantes, ces joues rougies, ce regard brillant de plaisir autant que de désir, cette respiration haletante.

Il donna un nouveau coup de rein, s'enfonçant plus profond, les yeux rivés sur son amant : Sasuke se cambra, ses lèvres laissant échapper un faible son inarticulé alors qu'il fermait les yeux submergé par la jouissance, ses doigts crispé sur les draps. Depuis le début de la pénétration, Sasuke murmurait légèrement des mots doux, le prénom de son frère comme une litanie, attisant les sens de son amant lui tirant d'inlassable frissons.

-« Ita…je...n'en peux plus. » Souffla t-il, rouvrant des yeux embués de plaisir

Itachi agrippa les hanches du brun, le pénétrant plus profond, augmentant le rythme de ses coups de rein alors que sa main agrippait son sexe, calquant ses mouvements.

Sasuke noua ses jambes à la taille de son ainé, accompagnant ses mouvements, hurlant de plaisir à chaque poussée, avant de se cambrer et de jouir, maculant la main de son amant.

Itachi senti les muscles de son cadet se resserrer autour de lui, l'amenant à l'orgasme.

Il se libéra enfin dans un dernier effort qui le laissa pantelant. Il fini par s'écrouler dans les bras de son amant, heureux de sentir ses bras l'enlacer, alors que les dernières ondes de son orgasme courraient encore ses veines, le plongeant dans un plaisir diffus.

Itachi approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de Sasuke, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il pencha sa tête vers le cou qui était offert à sa vue, mince mais suffisante, et y déposa ses lèvres. Sasuke ne dit rien, sa respiration fut juste stoppée pendant deux secondes puis revint à son stade normal. Itachi fit alors glisser ses lèvres vers le bas du cou, pour venir jusqu'aux épaules. Sa main qui retenait le menton de son frère se déplaça pour venir agripper l'autre épaule. Il refit en sens inverse le trajet de sa bouche pour le continuer plus haut jusqu'à prendre possession des lèvres de celui qui subissait ses baisers sans manifester les moindres reproches.

Ses longs doigts habiles jouaient avec un téton doré et durci, le pinçant, le faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index. Mais bientôt, ses mains ne suffirent plus. Il voulait goûter encore une fois cette chair érigée, la sentir. Le bout de sa langue balaya presque timidement le mamelon dressé, puis, encouragé par le doux miaulement obtenu, il commença à lécher l'auréole rosée méticuleusement et enfin prit en bouche le bouton gonflé et humide et le suça fiévreusement, tel un assoiffé à un oasis, le mordillant amoureusement de temps en temps.

Sasuke subissait l'assaut en gémissant et haletant de plus en plus rapidement. Itachi continuait de sucer et lécher le téton tout en descendant lentement. Cette peau si douce était délicieuse, elle dégageait un parfum suave et épicé. Son goût était salé au premier abord puis fondait en bouche et devenait mielleux, vanillé. Il avait l'impression de goûter l'Innocence. Il jubilait en croquant tendrement ce fruit défendu... oui, c'était son fruit défendu... si tentant... irrésistible et pourtant interdit. Le sang afflua abondamment dans certaines parties de son anatomie à cette idée et il ne put s'empêcher d'onduler langoureusement du bassin, frottant ainsi son érection douloureuse contre l'inconscient objet de son désir. Un grognement appréciatif quitta sa gorge lorsqu'il senti le jeune homme se cambrer sous lui en gémissant. Ils avaient encore envie l'un de l'autre malgré leur précédent orgasme. Encore envie de sentir leurs mains sur la peau de l'autre, de se sentir l'un dans l'autre et se faire submergé par toutes les sensations qu'ils faisaient naître l'un à l'autre. Entendre la voix grave ou plus aigue murmurer le besoin de tel ou tel geste, d'entendre crier, haleter, supplier l'autre.

Leurs yeux remplis désirs et d'amour s'accrochèrent. Soif de reconnaissance et d'attention. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent.

"y a pas à dire j'aime l'embêter, mais j'aime encore plus l'embrasser" pensa l'ainé avant de rejoindre son fère dans les bras de morphée.

Fin..


End file.
